BreakDown
by Sophie1992
Summary: Kate does something she regrets. Will Jack forgive her? Bad summury I know but plz R&R. It's better than it sounds


**BreakDown**

Kate and Ana had become friends and Kate was telling Ana about Jack ignoring her. They were sitting by the ocean. "He just won't speak to me anymore. I hate being ignored especially by him,"Kate explained.

"Have you kissed him?"Ana asked.

"Yeah,"Kate replied.

"How many times?"Ana asked. Kate looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Twice,"Kate replied.

**Flashback**

_Jack,Kate and Charlie were climbing the front of the plane at the cockpit. Charlie had disappeared somewhere in the plane. Jack reached out his hand to help Kate up. Kate grabbed it and tried to climb up. As soon as she was close enough Jack put his arm around her waist to pull her up. "Thanks,"Kate replied. Jack nodded as he began looking for the transceiver. Kate leaned over the dead pilot to look. Just then the pilot who was supposedly dead came round making Kate jump backwards._

_After ten minutes of talking to the pilot they had managed to find the transceiver. "Kate where's Charlie?"Jack asked. Kate frowned and looked around. She walked slowly down the corridor struggling. "Charlie,"Kate whispered. Charlie came out of the bathroom._

"_What were you doing in the bathroom?"Kate asked._

"_What?"Charlie asked. Just then a huge roar came from outside the plane._

"_Kate,"Jack whispered holding out his hand. Kate grabbed it as Jack pulled her up to sit in front of him. Kate leaned against Jack's chest. Jack could tell she was frightened._

"_It's right outside,"Kate whispered showing how scared she was. _

"_What is?What's outside?"The Pilot asked._

"_Ssh,"Jack announced. he moved and sat in the chair behind the pilot. Kate sat in front of him. The Pilot walked over to the opposite window looking out. A couple of minutes later the monster pulled the pilot out of the plane. Kate screamed and turned towards Jack, hiding her face in his chest. Jack put his hand over her. They heard the pilots screams as the monster killed him. Blood was splattered over the windows._

_The plane began to shake making Jack,Kate and Charlie move from side to side. The plane fell to the floor. "We've got to get out of here,"Charlie announced._

"_Right behind you,"Kate replied standing up and running out of the plane. Jack grabbed the transceiver and ran. They ran through the jungle getting soaked as the rain poured down on them. A couple of metres in Charlie fell and got his foot caught in this piece of wood that was lying on the floor. Jack looked at Kate running before going back to help Charlie._

_Kate ran into this little cave of branches, hiding inside of them. She saw that Jack wasn't behind her and was terrified. "Jack!"Kate screamed tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_1, 2,3,4,5,"Kate cried calming down a bit. The rain stopped as Kate climbed out of her hiding place. She walked straight into Charlie. "Where's Jack?"Kate asked._

"_I don't know,"Charlie replied._

"_How can you not know?"Kate asked sarcastically._

"_I fell, he came back and helped me. I was dead. We were running. I thought he was right behind me,"Charlie explained._

"_We're going back for him,"Kate announced._

"_If you like him a lot you really should tell him,"Charlie joked before realising it was a bad idea."Sorry."_

_Charlie followed Kate through the jungle until they came to a little river. They saw a reflection of something in the water they looked up and saw a dead body lying in the trees. "How does something like that happen?"Charlie asked._

"_Who is it?"Kate asked._

"_It's the pilot,"Jack replied coming out from behind the bushes. Kate walked up to him. She put her arms around her neck hugging him, glad that he was ok. She then leaned up and kissed him, he kissed her back. A couple of seconds later Kate pulled away. "I'm sorry,"Kate apologised looking down as Jack looked at Charlie shocked._

**End of flashback**

"We'll soon see what happens, he's coming this way,"Ana replied. They watched as Jack approached them. Kate and Ana both stood up. "Want some help with you shelter Ana?"Jack asked not even looking at Kate. Ana raised her eyebrows.

"I've had enough of this,"Kate whispered.

"Kate don't,"Ana warned. Jack looked at Ana then at Kate.

"Is this what it's going to be like? If it is I've had enough of the way your treating me. I don't deserve this, what your doing? Nothing I've ever done on this island has prepared me from being ignored especially by you. I expected better from you Jack. If this is what it's going to be like from now on then I'm out!"Kate shouted looking at Jack as he stood back in shock.

"Kate I,"Jack stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Your not so perfect yourself Jack. Who gave you the right to ignore me. You have no idea what it's been like for me for the past couple of weeks!"Kate shouted.

"I'm sorry,"Jack apologised not knowing what else to say.

"Your sorry, like that means anything to me. It meant nothing to you when I said sorry for following you. This is what I think of your sorry!"Kate replied. Kate then slapped Jack hard across the face.

Ana stared at Kate. She couldn't believe Kate had actually slapped Jack. Jack put his hand over his red cheek. He didn't think Kate would have ever slapped him. Kate was leaning forward towards Jack, in the same position she was in when she had slapped him. She hadn't meant to. Kate looked at jack then at Ana. Ana looked at her with the look of hate. Kate fell to her knees putting her head in her hands crying. "Ana can you just leave us alone for second? Kate's upset,"Jack asked. Ana looked at Kate and then walked away.

Jack sat down on his knees and looked at Kate. Jack leaned forward and put his arms around Kate, trying to comfort her. A couple of minutes later Kate leaned back a little. She put her hand over the red mark on Jack's cheek and then moving it down to her knee. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you,"Kate apologised. "You probably hate me now." Kate looked to the side. She couldn't stand it if Jack hated her. Jack turned Kates face towards him with his hand keeping his hand there.

"I don't hate you,"Jack replied."I didn't hate you when you drugged me."

"Yeah I know you pulled me down,"Kate remembered.

**Flashback**

_Jack and Kate were sitting in Jack's tent. "Here drink this,"Kate ordered handing Jack a bottle of water. Jack took it and drank from it. He watched Kate as she looked out at the ocean and yawned. "Ok, what's happening now?"Jack asked suddenly feeling tired. Jack leaned back on his make-shift bed._

"_I uh crushed some sleeping pills into your water,"Kate admitted._

"_You drugged me?"Jack asked._

"_Yeah,"Kate replied._

"_Well if I'm going to sleep so are you,"Jack announced pulling Kate over him. Kate had her head rested on Jacks arm that was wrapped around her and her legs over Jack. They both soon fell asleep. Some people would have thought they were a couple but for Jack and Kate they didn't care as they knew that they cared a lot about each other and had gone through a lot together._

**End of Flashback**

Kate and Jack were now sitting in the hatch for their shift. They had decided that they were going to sort things out between them as they both knew that they both had been hurt enough already. Jack just walked into the 'living' room and sat down next to Kate. "So are we really going to sort this out?"Kate asked.

"Yeah,if it's alright with you I think we should forget about the past three weeks and start a fresh. Maybe we can finish off what we started when we first kissed,"Jack announced raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah it's alright with me,"Kate replied moving closer to Jack.

Jack moved his hand to around Kates back moving her closer towards him. Jack leaned in for a romantic kiss and Kate returned it.

Over the next couple of weeks Jack and Kate had gotten closer and closer. They really did seem like they were made for each other. Sawyer and Ana wern't that happy about it but they both knew that Jack would've chosen Kate and Kate would've chosen Jack right from the start. Most survivors seemed to have forgiven Jack for the way he had treated Kate over the three weeks. Other survivors which were mostly the men hadn't forgiven him and thought that Kate didn't deserve that and that she could find better. But for Kate, Jack was all she wanted and she was happy. Since she had been with Jack she had told him everything about her past, about Wayne, Tom and why she was on the run. For Jack since he had been with Kate he had stopped working so hard and slept properly. But the most important thing for both of them was that they both had stopped running.


End file.
